Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a booster apparatus which boosts the voltage of a voltage generator such as a secondary battery to a predetermined voltage with a simple means without using a plurality of voltage generators.
Background Art
In the case of a battery device which attempts to obtain a high voltage using voltage generators such as secondary batteries, a predetermined voltage necessary for the battery device has been obtained by performing such as connecting the secondary batteries in series.
FIG. 4 is a circuit diagram of a battery device which outputs a conventional high voltage. In the battery device, charging/discharging thereof has been controlled by a voltage generator 1 in which a plurality of secondary batteries are connected in series, and a plurality of voltage monitoring devices 2 (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-195100